Sonvee
Sonvee (fusão do nome Son'ic com '''Vee'nus)é o nome dado para o casal fã-char de Sonic com Venus. Por Venus ser um tanto desconhecida, o casal não é tão famoso quanto Sonamy, mas também em compensação não é odiado pelos fãs como Sonally, logo é real e tem tudo para dar certo (eu disse '''tem, não que isso venha a dar...). Origem thumb|left| Tudo começou quando a produção de Sonic X estava tentando criar a terceira temporada da série, e no meio de tantas outras coisas novas, criaram também uma personagem feminista feminina e muuuuuito gostosa chamada Venus (que de Planeta Venus não tinha absolutamente nada). Como a nova temporada nunca veio a existir, sobrou pros nerds e noobs fãs do azulão usar a fan char ouriça pra fazer hentais furries com Sonic (já que ele é o protagonista dessa joça e também é um ouriço... se bem que pra furry isso não tem importância). Dai surgiu Sonvee, ou suruba que dará origem a Silver, para os gamers. Tem tudo pra dar certo? thumb|Um cena muito comum em Sonvee (bata com moderação, seu tarado!) Sim! Diferente do amor impossível de Sonamy e os tão odiados hentais de Sonally, Sonvee possui sua própria história de origem altamente verídica (segundo esse artigo). Sonic topou fazer essa putaria até de graça, já que ele toparia ficar com qualquer garota que não fosse aquela puta rosa. Ao que parece, nenhum outro ciclo romântico durou tanto na série como o de Sonvee, para decepsão dos nerds, noobs, emos e gays que curtem Sonamy. A concorrência e fama thumb|left|Você ainda acha que a [[Amy Rose|concorrência tem vez aqui?]] Não há concorrência em quando o assunto se trata de Sonvee, pois é um caso tão desconhecido e superior que ninguém sequer dá crédito a isso, nem mesmo a própria Amy juntamente com a Sally, isso porque a galera é tão alienada pelos jogos do azulão e desprezam tanto os HQs da Archie que, desde de que Sonic X terminou, a moçada só quis saber de novos hentais só mesmo na inútil tentativa de espiar as calcinhas das personagens femininas, principalmente nos jogos Sonic Eroooooooooooes, Sonic Riders, Sonic Adventure e em especial no jogo Sonic 2006, considerado até hoje o game com o maior número de hentais da série Sonic (tendo em destaque Rouge e a tal princesa quenga que Sonic comeu durante toda a saga). Por esta razão, só mesmo os super fãs altamente alienado pelo azulão reconhecem a existência desse casal... Um pena. Quanto tempo isso durou? thumb|Minutos antes de cair na [[sexo|farra.]] Na verdade isso dura até hoje (como todos os outros hentais casais de Sonic duram eternamente na mente de nerds e noobs fãs do azulão). Pelo que parece, diferente de todos os outros casos do azulão isso não terá uma carreira tão longa assim, pelos seguintes fatos: *Quase ninguém conhece Venus *Os fãs preferem Sonamy *Fan Char não tem futuro lucrativo *Os fãs preferem Sonamy *Não é aprovado pela Sega *Os fãs preferem Sonamy *Não é aprovado pela Archie *Os fãs preferem Sonamy *Silver ignora seu passado *Os fãs preferem Sonamy *Já existem outras 1000 garotas menos secundárias que Sonic já pegou *E, por fim, poque os fãs preferem Sonamy Galeria da safadeza Imagem:Venus_Soniku.jpg|Os dois prontos para mais uma sessão de hentais. Imagem:Venus_encontra_Sonic.jpg|Sonvee na teoria. Imagem:Venus_&_Sonic.jpg|Sonvee na prática. Imagem:Venus_love_Sonic.jpg|Mais uma foto miguxa do casal. Imagem:Angry pointing music here by The Chaos Theory.jpg|Scorge dando um flagra na situação. Imagem:SonicVee.jpg|Fazendo pose de manes... Imagem:Vee.jpg|Razão por que isso nunca veio a dar certo... Imagem:Winonaheart_contest_by_kyoSaeba.jpg|Sonic dando uma pressão em Venus. Ver também *Sonic the Hedgehog *Venus the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog(porque botamosO primeiro filho do casal,ou seria da Sonamy?) *Sonamy *Hentai *Ouriços *Sexo Categoria:Sonic the Hedgehog